Dagger Initiative: Kilo-Romeo 12
The pipe dream of an odd prewar industrialist, the Dagger Initiative was the private sector's response to the crazy crackpot Vault project. Unlike that wasteful pork barrel tax theft, the Dagger Initiative efficiently preserved a group of select individuals to help rebuild society centuries after the end of civilization. Today the survivors of the Dagger Initiative survive as soldiers of fortune, in a kickass APC. If you have a problem, if no one else can help, and if you can find them, maybe you can hire... The Dagger Initiative. They were supposed to wake up in 2081. They were supposed to be just a small part of a greater whole, one of four recon teams assigned to the Dagger Initiative operation area designated Kilo: southern Idaho and Oregon, as well as northern Nevada and Utah. Something went wrong. The wakeup signal was not sent, the emergency protocols only activating when marauders tried to break into the bolthole in 2281. Of the larger body of the Dagger Initiative there is no sign. Forced to rely on themselves, the brave men of Kilo-Romeo 12 are attempting to realize the Initatives mission alone. They may just be cracking under the strain. Group History *Emerged from the protective bunker to find a group of excavators. After the driver insisted on driving at an inappropriate distance away from the workers the vehicle was attacked by a thermite grenade. 15 of the raiders were killed before one of them hit the APC with a rocket launcher and escaped. An unbreakable bond was formed between J.R. and Rando in that explosion. *In the aftermath of the battle the group finds a new ally, Karl 'Matumbo' from the Great Lakes. This captured native later leaves the group for some reason. *The APC travels to a small community called the crossroads. The driver gets the group kicked out despite the heroic efforts of JR to salvage the situation. *The Dagger Initiative moves on to a small community by the snake river. There in a militia compound the group finds out that the regional Dagger Initiative authority has abandoned their post. In a selfless act of courage and fortitude J.R. declares himself the new regional commander and assumes control of the initiative. Group Members 'James "Jim" "Rowsdower" McGraw' A former big game hunter from Oklahoma, Rowsdower serves as the team's sniper, and is the default operator of the APC's Squawk Box. Rivaled only by Rando Jensen in sheer gruffness and stoicism. Once brought J.R. Crews back from the dead, earning him his very own theme song. 'Puffward "Daddy" Vic' Streetwise 6'7'' black preacher. Was a pimp for a child sex ring before he turned to God. Terrible driver, awkward liar, but a hell of a sneak and handy with a machine gun. Has bad preacher farts. Orphaned at an early age, Puffward Daddy Vic grew up to be an associate to several Harlem gangs. Eventually he sought redemption and found his way into the arms of his maternal aunt and uncle, Aunt Jemima and Uncle Tom. 'J.R. Crews' Regional Commander of the Dagger Initiative, or at least he thinks he is. At the first abandoned post J.R. declared the project lost and named himself Regional Commander. So far he hasn't found any information to suggest that the rest of the Initiative is even alive, let alone operational. A smooth talker and a surgeon with a shotgun. He is the diplomatic face of the group and the bold visionary leader. He keeps close to him a copy of ''Atlas Shrugged, though he claims to be an Objectivist he has never actually read the entire book. There are just a few dogeared passages that he refers back to during certain moments. 'Heinz Van Valken' The former driver for the Dagger Initiative. Great behind the wheel, he can make the APC dance if need be. the only problem is, he's a jerk to outsiders and frequently ruins the warm welcome J.R. builds with outside groups. After almost getting the group kicked out of multiple settlements he was demoted to machine gunner. He likes to burn J.R.'s skin with his Marxist claptrap books. 'Jonah "J.T." Trill' Shirtless Asian man with a machine-gun. Branson Sanders Former college sprinter with lightning fast reflexes. Wields an assault rifle. 'Rando Jensen' Former Minor League Baseball player turned Assistant Regional Commander for the Dagger Initiative. Strong and sage enough to be an ancient samurai, but he's in the post apocalyptic wasteland. A master with the APC's machine-gun but he was recently promoted to the driver's seat after Puffward ran the APC into a building and nearly crushed Rando to death. Has been shot about 7 times Equipment *The APC - The pride and joy of the Dagger Initiative. It has a machine gun mounted on top and is completely amphibious when it isn't full of bullet and thermite holes. The vehicle also carries an epic sound system which is cassette compatible and can blast the barren landscape with righteous sounds.Oh Yeah by Yello is a frequent favorite going into battle, but any tune from the 1970s-80s is up for grabs. *Laserdisc of Back to the Future *Betamax player Scientific Discoveries *Puffward Vic lit a half eaten ration on fire to see what would happen. He got yelled at by Rowsdower for not following regulations. The experiment was considered a success. Mixtape Playlist *Beverly Hills Cop Theme *Oh Yeah by Yello *Rowsdower Saves Us *Venus Bananarama Quotes By About Category:Groups Category:Idaho